


Nailed It!

by monsterleadmehome



Series: Smutty Reylo Oneshots [28]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: Rey joins an amateur baking competition to earn some extra money. She winds up nailing something other than her bakes.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Smutty Reylo Oneshots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519934
Comments: 52
Kudos: 365





	Nailed It!

**Author's Note:**

> Guys if you haven’t seen Nailed It, holiday edition on Netflix, I highly recommend it. Also, if I hadn’t done this so last minute I could’ve made it longer but this idea just came to me this afternoon. If you’ve seen TROS already, I hope you’re hanging in there. 
> 
> Fandom is transformative and healing. I love you guys and Merry Christmas! This is unbeta’ed. You’ve been warned.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Rey wipes a bead of sweat from her forehead as she scoops the buttercream out of the bowl. 

“Great, we’ll have to edit that out in post,” the cameraman, Poe Dameron mutters next to her. 

“Sorry,” she mumbles, her attention returning to the colossal mess in front of her. Why was she doing this again?

“Think about the money,” Finn mutters. His creation is shaping up much more nicely. His food coloring has already turned his fondant into a lovely red shade for his holly berries. She’s pretty sure he’s got a shot.

It’s the second day of filming and Rey is notably nervous. She doesn’t even know why she cares so much—this show is about baking poorly. People enjoy laughing at the contestants. Still, she attacks this like anything else she does. She wants to give it her all. She wants to win. 

Too bad the judges hate her. 

Maz Kanata, the veritable star of the show, keeps looking at her like she knows her deepest darkest secrets. It’s unnerving really. Phasma, the singularly named celebrity chef has panned Rey’s sugar use (everything is too goddamn sweet). And then there’s Ben Solo. 

Ben is tall, dressed all in black, and looks down his large, aquiline nose at her. He doesn’t say much, but she feels his disdain all the same. 

Which is a shame, because he’s ridiculously attractive. 

Like—shove your hand down your pants in your hotel room attractive. Not that she would know because that’s what she did last night, or anything. 

They’re making reindeer out of fucking rice krispy treats, and of all the things Rey’s ever thought about America and why she moved here—this ranks up there with the unsatisfactory tea and blatant disregard for the metric system as reasons to go home. 

But she has 10,000 reasons to stay. She can finally fix up the garage and get some new tools if she wins. And she’s already made a friend in fellow contestant, Finn. 

The other contestant, Hux, has been keeping to himself. He’s visibly smug after winning the first round and whistling obnoxiously as he rolls his fondant. 

She lets out a huff and stuffs her cake pans into the oven. Rey loves baking. She’s been doing it for years—but mostly oatmeal raisin cookies or easy birthday cakes. 

Not a whole roof complete with Santa and his reindeer. 

She bites her lip and starts rolling out her fondant when she feels a pair of eyes on her from across the room. 

He’s staring again. Ben.

The deep brown of his eyes have a way of piercing right into her soul somehow. She still thinks about his remark from yesterday on her polar bear cake pops. “These look terrible, but at least they’re edible.”

It was almost a compliment. 

His plush lips are parted just slightly as they make eye contact and something inside her flutters imagining what they might feel like. This is dumb—and unprofessional. She’s a contestant on the show and he’s a judge. There’s nothing that can possibly happen between them. 

Right?

She goes to retrieve her cake from the oven and looks his way again. He has this hungry expression on his face that seems like he wants more than just baked goods. 

* * *

“How are you doing that?” she throws the question to Hux’s work station, knowing full well he won’t answer. 

Despite this being a competition for amateurs, his creation actually looks somewhat like the example. He’s got a brick-ish look to his chimney and the reindeer at least have antlers. 

She’s not sure what the globby protrusions sticking out of her little bear-dogs are. 

Finn is having a worse time. His Santa looks like a demon because he used red m&m’s for eyes. 

Maz does a round to check on them, obvious glee in her bespectacled eyes. Phasma yawns in the corner. Ben is nowhere to be seen. 

She sees Poe twist his headphone off as he talks to a cute, Asian woman and then they both look Finn up and down with obvious interest before he mans the camera again. 

Rey feels the anticipation hit her in the gut. She should’ve doubled up on the deodorant today. 

At last, it’s time to present their offerings for the judges’ perusal. 

Ben stalks over with an air of superiority. She really should hate that about him, but it’s just making her horny instead. 

“Structurally this is sound, but let’s see how it tastes,” he says to Hux. 

Maz oohs and ahs over his attention to detail on the sack of presents and the sleigh. 

Then they all take a taste and Phasma praises his use of flavors. 

Yeah—Hux is going to win, she just knows it. 

As the judges make their way to Finn’s creation, Santa’s head falls off and Ben smirks. Maz and Phasma are flat out laughing, but Ben’s mirth stays mostly in his eyes. 

It’s really fucking sexy.

They taste his confection and actually enjoy the peppermint flavor he’s added. She did think that was a good choice. 

Then it’s Rey’s turn. She pushes the button and the partition comes down, revealing her Santa and his reindeer. 

It’s the ugliest thing she’s ever made and she covers her eyes with her hands. There’s bits of flour and chocolate on her arms and probably in her hair and she just knows she is a mess, but—

“Mmm,” the sex noise escapes Ben’s sinful mouth, and she could die on the spot. 

Maz is still talking about how her reindeer look more like dogs, but he’s already taken a fork to her cake. 

“Did you use cherry and almond flavoring?” he asks, his intense gaze razing a fire through her insides. 

“Y-yes.”

“It’s orgasmic.”

Phasma grunts and gives him a look. “Family show, Solo.”

He shrugs and then takes another bite as the rest of the judges follow suit. 

“Well it’s hideous, but it tastes amazing,” Maz says as she claps her on the back. 

They go back to deliberations for a few before the final judgement. 

* * *

In the end, Hux wins. 

It’s no surprise, really, but Rey could have really used the money. At least this has been fun, and she is getting compensated for being on the show. And she exchanged numbers with Finn, so she has a new friend, too. 

She shuffles back to her dressing room to clean up before she leaves. 

“Need any help?”

She jumps and turns, finding Ben directly behind her with his arm on the door. 

“You scared me.”

“Sorry.” He runs a hand through his hair, suddenly looking more vulnerable than ever. Maybe when the cameras aren’t around, this is what he’s actually like. It’s still hot—but softer, somehow. She wants to reach out and touch him. “I just thought since you’re probably leaving soon I’d see if you need any help… cleaning up.”

“Oh, well—” he can’t possibly be saying what she thinks he’s saying, right? “I am probably just going to change. I think I might have flour down my bra.”

His eyes darken. “Yeah, that’s what I thought I could help with.”

“Fuck,” she breathes before pulling him by the shirt into her room and slamming the door. “Is this real?” she whispers into his mouth as they kiss, his lips every bit as soft as she’s been imagining. 

His fingers dig into her waistband, lifting the edges of her shirt and caressing her skin. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you from the second I saw you.” He licks her earlobe, and she groans. “How did you get chocolate up here?”

“I’m a right mess,” she giggles as he latches onto her neck.

“That’s fine, I have a large tongue.” He pulls her shirt off completely and mouths down her sternum to her breasts, sucking one into his mouth as if to illustrate his point. 

“Yes,” she moans, tangling her fingers in his luscious hair. 

“I swear every take I thought we were going to have to redo because I just kept staring at you. Dameron’s been on my ass about it.”

He picks her up and swings her onto the couch, pulling his own shirt off before kneeling between her legs and unbuttoning her jeans. 

“I don’t—normally do this,” she mutters, trailing her fingers across his jaw. God, he’s stunning. She’s not sure if she wants to fuck him or paint him. 

“Trust me, me either. Rey, you are…” he trails off as he kisses her stomach. “You’re magnetic. I feel drawn to you.”

She nods, unsure of why it is she knows exactly what he means. Like she was always meant to be right here—with him. 

“Can I fuck you?”

“Please,” she murmurs, lifting her hips to help him shimmy her pants down. 

Once they’re off, he brushes his nose along her lacy green panties. His breath ghosts over her, making her shudder. “These are festive.”

“Thanks. I was hoping you’d get to see them.”

He smirks and drags them to the side. “Merry Christmas to me.”

His tongue is hot and smooth as he tastes her for the first time. Her back arches off the couch without warning, a low growl escaping her throat. 

It’s like heaven and sin and madness—what he can do with just his tongue and fingers. 

“Ben!”

He’s circling her center of pleasure with his warm and wet, two fingers crooked inside her and thrusting with abandon as she comes apart for him. 

She hasn’t exploded like this in years. 

By the time she’s come down, Rey realizes he’s now completely naked beside her on the couch and coaxing her onto his lap. Her fingers run down his firm chest, appreciating every inch of hardened muscle. 

When her eyes reach his cock, they widen. He’s big. Bigger than anyone else she’s had. “Oh,” she says, doing her best to wrap her hand around him. 

“Fuck, Rey. You’re so gorgeous.” His eyes flutter closed as she strokes him, enjoying the stuttering rise and fall of his chest, the way the muscles in his groin contract, how hard his cock is beneath her fingers. 

She feels a bit of fluid trickle from his tip and decides she can’t wait anymore. “Need you… inside.”

He points to his discarded pants. “Condom—”

“It’s fine, I’m on the pill.” She covers his mouth with hers again. 

Unable to hold out any longer, she positions herself above him and lowers herself onto his straining hardness. Her hands dig into his shoulders as his smooth over her ass, helping her onto him. 

She’s never felt like this—so full, so complete. It’s enraging and maddening and exquisite and glorious all at the same time. It feels like… more than just sex. 

Her hips roll and his jerk to meet hers, their breaths stuttering in tandem as they work into a frenzy. 

His pupils are blown when he focuses his gaze on her. She can see for miles inside them. “God, Rey. I just—”

“I know. I feel it, too.” Her forehead drops to his and her movements slow down, the effort getting to her. 

Before she realizes what he’s doing, he lifts her and pins her down to the couch, fucking her in earnest. 

His fingers drift to her clit, and Rey feels the tingle creeping down her spine again. She’s so close. 

She comes with a cry with him deep inside her. He fucks her through it, giving a few more thrusts before he slows and spills inside her. The warmth is comforting and she squeezes her legs tighter around him, the aftershocks still making her shudder. 

“Jesus,” he mutters, and she giggles. 

“Merry Christmas.”

“Ha! Right.”

They take a few minutes getting their clothes back on before she walks him to the dressing room door. 

He opens it to find the whole crew and other two contestants on the other side, staring at them. 

Poe is the first one to speak up. “You, uh—know these doors aren’t sound proof right?”

Finn smiles wide. “I _knew_ it.”

Hux smirks. “Nailed it!”


End file.
